The Lion and the Lamb
by vampiresdragonsong123
Summary: Ever since the battle with the chimera ants, gon has been hiding from hisoka. He's grown stronger and now Hisoka wants to collect his prize. But for the dangerous magician, bloodlust and love sharpen into one easily. He realizes soon that he can't possibly hurt gon,or can he? Will gon meet his death to hisoka's dark desires? Or is there hope to survive with the magician? hisogon!
1. prolouge

NOTE: ' ' = text, * * = thought. enjoy!

5 years after the Hunter's exam

April 2, 1:30 A.M.

Hisoka p.o.v.

I jolted awake to the sound of my phone going off. I sighed in mild aggravation.

"Whomever that is better have a damned good reason for waking me or blood will spill." My nen whipped out, bloodlust escaping as I deftly snatched the phone from the nightstand.

'I found him' I looked at the message with amusement. * I doubt it's him... He wouldn't be here of all places...*

'prove it' Shock shook through me as an image came in reply. The photo was just taken, and even though things have changed, it was obvious just who the picture was of...

*You're mine now Gon. There is no escaping me now...*

Illumi p.o.v.

I watched as the boy walked two more steps before freezing. He looked slightly alarmed for a moment, before looking up the building and looked up, immediately meeting my eyes. *What the FUCK!? I know damn well my zetsu did not let out...* I watched as he ran off at a fast pace, and after updating Hisoka, I took off without hesitation. *Losing you is not an option. I am not about to mess up my chance of getting hisoka away from me and killua. I wont risk it.*

Gon p.o.v.

I I ran quickly, knowing I didn't have a ghost of a chance against Illumi. *The sooner I got away, the better. Especially if... Fuck, Hisoka is ahead of me* I took a hard left away from the dark aura, knowing damn well if he caught me, I would be dead in a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 1 : Capture

CHAPTER 1

Hisoka p.o.v.

April 2, 3;30 A.M.

I watched as the boy I was following made winding paths and random turns. *We're near a forest. He's gonna go for the trees soon enough.* 'He will go for the trees. knock him out... I want him alive.'

'Whatever is necessary Hisoka.'

I stopped chasing Gon the minute he hit the tree line. Illumi will bring him to me soon enough.

Illumi p.o.v.

I hopped eerily from tee to tree, keeping tabs on the hunt. *My brother better do as he's expected or this won't end well.*

I heard a loud crash as a tree near me shook slightly, and I bounded down lightly as I surveyed the surrounding area. Killua looked up at me, his blue eyes like ice.

"I knocked him unconscious as requested, Illumi. I didn't enjoy the look of betrayal in his eyes, but it's done." I nodded in praise as my little brother picked him up over his shoulder. "Aniki, i did well, right?" I nodded once more, and he smiled. *My brother will do exceedingly well. he has grown into his position.* We walked quietly to the tree line, popping out three hundred yards from the client. We strided over, Hisoka meeting us near a small watchtower.

"Wonderful. thank you Illumi, Killua. The arranged payment will be wired through at midnight tonight. Oh, and due to your exemplary help, i added a bonus." we nodded at each other, watching as Hisoka grabbed the unconscious boy, letting his nen wing around his wrists as he picked him up over his shoulder. As he walked away, me and Killua walked the opposite direction.

"Aniki?" I looked briefly at my young sibling, wondering that now that he is 17, will mother carry out her promise?

"Hmm?" Killua looked at me, confusion covering over his usually icy blue eyes.

"Did I do the right thing just now? Letting Hisoka take Gon when he's nen bound for another whole week?" I thought over his question. *Hisoka has no wish to kill the boy. At least, not anymore... what he wants is all together a darker route... to posses the boy completely...*

"Yes. He will be fine."

Hisoka p.o.v.

After a couple of hours walking through the city, i finally made it to where I was staying. I was back at the Heaven's Arena, and I had the top floor to myself. *This is a nice change. Nobody will be able to stop me from having Gon here.* I put the boy on the bed carefully, knowing he has no nen to protect himself for a week. I put bungee gum on his wrists to the bed post, careful not to wake him. *Were you anyone else Gon, I would just use rope... But you're a lot craftier then I expected, even from you.* I walked closely to the king bed, quiet in my heeled shoes. After I grabbed the necessary materials, I decided to go into the shower.

Gon p.o.v.

I woke quickly, fear slowly seeping into my bloodstream. My hands were bound, and Hisoka's aura was close. Bungee gum coated my wrists, and I knew I most likely didn't have long to live. I opened my eyes boldly, only to see a not so fully clothed Hisoka standing at the foot of the bed. My eyes widened as I watched his over shirt fall from his long, agile fingers to the carpeted floor. He slowly up ended his under shirt, showing his back and accentuating his muscular physic. By this time, a small blush had formed upon my cheeks, and I attempted my hardest to not look at him. I closed my eyes briefly hoping to calm myself down. When I opened my eyes, they were met with a brilliant gold framed by dark khoal lining. The flaming crimson hair usually held up by some form or another, fell over his face, and I quickly realized I was trapped underneath the most unpredictable and volatile men in the world. His broad shoulders were taught, a small smirk of victory on his face. His strong arms caved me in, and I only had one thought in mind. *Holy Hell, I never even felt the bed move...*

"Oh, Gon, you are awake after all... Good." One hand slid up my chest, clasping onto my neck with a surprising gentleness. I looked deep into his eyes in an attempt to figure his motive, only to feel the hot heat of a passionate lip lock. The kiss lasted a few minutes, and while Hisoka remained stoic, I found myself slightly panting.

"What was that for? I thought you wanted to kill me..." Hisoka got a small smirk at that statement, and my confusion grew.

"Actually, I was just about to take a shower... Will you join me?" My confusion stole away into shock, nd My eyes turned into saucers. That appeared to amuse Hisoka, because he let out a small chuckle before lightly nipping my neck.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh..." *what the HELL?* I heard Hisoka give a small sigh.

"Well, you took too long. I'll wake you tomorrow morning."

Everything once again, went black.

WELL... IT'S DONE! ... FOR NOW. WHATTAYA THINK SO FAR?


	3. Chapter 2 : Mini Me?

Author's note: I changed my writing style a bit. sorry for any confusion.

.

.

.

April 3, 8:27 a.m.

Gon's point of view:

I was jostled awake with a gentle prodding to my ribs, and I opened my eyes to see Hisoka's make up done and his hair down.

"well look who finally woke up~" My hazel eyes met gold, and I then noticed I was still bound to the bed, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Now now, I know that must be uncomfortable, but you seem to be wanting to get away from me... I can't let that happen now, can I?"

"My... My nen doesn't..."

"Work, yes, I know." He slowly knelled on the bed, crawling over me, stopping as his head was inches above mine. "I don't want to hurt you Gon, but I was worried that you would have attempted to leave if you weren't bound up. If I take these off you won't cause me trouble, will you~?" I shook my head no, relieved that he was willing to give me a chance. If he wants to ensure that I won't run off, he has no intent to hurt me. I felt my wrists release, and I gently pulled my arms down, rubbing my wrists to return blood flow. Hisoka knelt down carefully, his molten gold eyes ensnaring me in a hot gaze. He slowly touched my cheek, then smirked. "You should go take a shower. I have a fight soon." He crawled off of me slowly, and began to walk to the closet nearby. I carefully sat up, only to feel clothing hit me in the face. "Wear that. Don't leave this floor, okay?" I didn't even have time to agree, he was gone. I shrugged and went towards the shower, getting ready. Hopefully, he won't be back for a while.

Hisoka's point of view:

I couldn't help but smirk as I left. This was perfect. He can't escape, not this time...

"I wonder who was stupid enough to challenge me this time~." I slowly trotted towards the arena, and as I entered, I felt a guy with an aura of a thirteen. 'Seriously... a fucking thirteen?' "Sigh..."  
As the arena starts I don't bother playing. A simple slice across his neck with my ace of hearts, and that's all she wrote. I sigh as my newest victory is announced. 'Time to go back to my room I suppose." My lips curve into a smile, happy to not have to wait any longer... 'My fruit is in my grasp.' I began walking back to my floor, enticed by the fact that Gon should still be getting ready.

Gon's point of view:

My shower was rather quick, and I was just about to put on the clothes I was given. Oddly enough, Hisoka had a matching outfit of his made for me... Heels included. Luckily I was raised by aunt Mito who mentioned the trick was to walk on your toes in heels when I asked how she walked in them, and I practically do that anyways. I put them on and stumbled a little getting up, grabbing onto the sink to ensure I was steady. A couple seconds later, I was walking carefully in the rather large bathroom, then decided to wash my face. I did so quickly, and as I dried my face, I noticed a small paint brush along with two small vials of some sort of gel or paint, one red, the other green, and I got a great idea.

Hisoka's point of view:

I entered the room slowly, still mildly disappointed with my fight, only to see Gon in the outfit I provided... and he got into my face paint.

"Heheheh... well now. This is interesting."

"Huh? oh, you're back early." I looked over the boy's outfit, seeing he was sort of a smaller me, only with green hair, and I got a wonderful idea.

"Say Gon, How would you feel on going for a walk with me? I have to go train, and though you can't use nen it would be a change in scenery." The boy immediately jumped up, a smile on his face.

"Sure."


End file.
